


a dreamer dreams he never dies

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has dreams, plans to make it big, Dean doesn't want to be the one who stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dreamer dreams he never dies

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics at the end are from the song champagne supernova by oasis. i wrote this on a whim, and i'm not sure why. i just had the urge to write something about dreams and soft highs. yeah, whatever. hopefully plan to update chaptered fics soon, but for now, have this. if you have any prompts or messages, my tumblr as always is psychrollins. you know i love hearing from you all! comments/kudos make me happy.

The ceilings swirling a little bit, and he vaguely feels like he's floating, but there's a warm body pressed into his side, a hand wrapped around his own. Dean can feel the familiar warmth in his chest, curls around him like a thick smoke, settling those restless nerves. 

"Wanna' be a wrestler." Seth slurs, giggling and flopping is free arm off the side of the bed. Dean hums in agreement, everything's soft, a little frayed at the edges, like the edges of a well loved paperback. 

"Mean, s'fucking great, right? Beatin' two tons a' shit outta e'ryone?" Seth moves his hand through the air, like he's gesturing at something, and Dean swears there's a fuzzing haze trailing behind. 

Dean squeezes Seth's hand, "Too pretty to wrestle." He hums, hand blindly searching for his cigarette case on the bedside table. He pulls it onto his chest opens it and pulls out another joint, all without releasing Seth's hand. Seth lights it for him, and Seth stares at the joint between Dean's lips as he takes a long drag. Dean inhales, feels whatever's left of the tension inside of his limbs float away. 

Seth settles his hand on Dean's bare chest, tracing slow patterns around his belly button. 

"Wanna' travel the world," Seth nips the skin of Dean's chest, soothing the skin with his tongue afterwards. Dean exhales loudly, a thick cloud of smoke swirling around Seth's head. "Wanna' travel the world with ya' Dean." Seth sucks a dark, purple mark into Dean's side, then flattens his tongue to lick a long strip around it. Dean takes another drag from the joint, and threads his fingers through Seth's hair. He tugs him upwards, and Dean can see the blown, faraway look on his face. 

He's not sure why, and when he's not high he'd probably hate himself for thinking something like this, but he really loves seeing Seth high. He's beautiful, like a soft, newborn puppy that wants attention and won’t stop nosing at you until you pet it. It's his fault that Seth's high right now, Seth was a good boy when they met. But now, now Seth needed a high just as much as he did, needed to feel the softness it brought to their sharp edged nerves. 

But Dean doesn't think of that as he inhales, holding the delicious smoke inside of him before pulling Seth close to him. Seth parts his lips, letting Dean blow directly into his mouth. He moans, a little pathetically, clutching at Dean's shoulders. 

"Shouldn't wanna' go anywhere w'me, princess." 

Seth swings his leg over Dean's waist, straddling him, and starts to roll his hips, pressing his erection into Dean's. A low, rumbling growl crawls out of Dean's throat. Seth plucks the joint from between his fingers and brings it to his own lips, and sucks in. Dean's so in love with the blissed out look on Seth's face, and paired with the slow, burning roll of Seth's hips against his, Dean's floating high on cloud nine. 

"Wanna' go ery'where." 

His hands settle on Seth's hips, speeding up the little thrusts he's doing. Seth's so blindly in love with him that he doesn't see how much he's fucked him up. Seth's dream, the wrestling dream, it could have all come true if he hadn't have set eyes on him. Right now, Seth could be sleeping, getting his full ten hour rest before hitting the gym early in the morning. But instead, it's 2AM and he's grinding his hips while flying as high as a fucking kite and moaning like a two dollar whore. 

Dean doesn't feel it when he's like this, when he's doing exactly the same, but when he's awake, when he's trying to focus on fixing cars in the garage, he feels shit. He doesn't like to think that he's the one potentially ruining Seth's life, so he doesn't think about it when Seth's on top of him. He can't lose him, he just can't. 

Seth's close, he can tell, with the way that he slides a hand up his own chest to tweak at his own nipples. He's close too, can feel the warmth coil inside him, wants Seth to push him over the edge, want’s to push Seth far over the other side so he can catch him again. Dean slides his hands up Seth's sides until they curl around neck, pulling him down for a hard, earth shattering kiss. That's all it takes, for Seth to shoot his load into his underwear. Dean cums seconds later, adding his own mess in the front of his boxers. 

He kisses Seth slowly, hands threading through his sweaty hair, coming down from this high. 

"Fuckin' wanna' do it all." Seth mumbles, flopping down into Dean's chest. He'll moan in the morning, waking up with his boxers filled with his own dried cum, but right now he doesn't care. Right now, he's tucked in Dean's arms and nothing else matters at all. 

Of course, if the opportunity ever presented itself, Dean would go anywhere Seth asked him to. But Seth's never going to get anywhere if this is how he spends his nights. He's never going to achieve his dreams if he's not even dreaming anymore. Dean doesn't want to lose Seth, not at all, but Dean doesn't want to see Seth heartbroken over losing something when he knows it's his fault. Dean wraps his arms around Seth and kisses his head.

"I'll do it all," Dean sighs, and makes a soft, fluffy mental note to get his shit sorted in the morning, "Anything you want me to do, do it for ya' Seth, anything for ya'." 

Dean might have fucked shit up in the past, fucked people over, left them in the gutter, but he can't do that to Seth. He want's Seth to be something, even if it means losing him. At least then, if he passes Seth in the street or sees him in a faceless place, he'll know that Seth wasn't poisoned by him. The venom ran from him like water, and Seth won't ever have to hate him. Seth won’t hate him because Dean won't have ruined his life. Even if Dean's is ruined, if Seth's achieving his dreams, well maybe that'll be worth it. 

_'some day you will find me,_   
_caught beneath the landslide,_   
_in a champagne supernova in the sky.'_


End file.
